Prey
by Kibou32
Summary: Sort of following the story series... sort of. Naraku plans to take Inuyasha down and get an heir to his kingdom of terror killing two birds with one stone. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Prey.

When the Alpha turns Beta

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are going to be a bit out of character… but this is why fanfiction is so liked by many of the readers. Few had managed to get Sesshoumaru's character to the tee in their fanfiction. I'm not one of those few… although I do try.

Warnings: Some boy + boy love. Expect a lot of drama and angst. And I guess a lot of male and _female _nudity.

Summary: Naraku is a twisted perverted soul when he decides to off Inuyasha in the most evil way. He wants an heir… only way he could get it were if he bedded a willing youkai maiden. That's really almost impossible due to his reputation and the fact that a willing female youkai maiden are even harder to find. So he gets the idea to make Inuyasha be able to bare him an heir. He curses him with fertility initiating something that might actually be far worse for him in the long run than he could ever believe it to be.

Part I: The Trap

As much as Kagome considered that Inuyasha was an annoying jerk, she even began to doubt they'd ever see him again after loosing the last battle against Naraku. They had become separated from him as soon as Kagura and Naraku's other minions came over to attack. A barrier was erected separating them even further and even her purifying arrow couldn't even make it through. Where had the dark hanyou1 taken Inuyasha? Was that why he hadn't come back? This worried Kagome a lot. On the downside, Sango had lost her little brother when Naraku had pulled the shard imbedded on his back leaving Kohaku dead on the ground.

She had cried out when they finally managed to reach him and this was when Naraku had taken off leaving them still fighting off his minions and Kagura whereas Inuyasha just jumped over them and ran after him cursing and laying down threats to his existence. After that, they had finished the other monsters leaving Kagura to leave with her tail of wind behind her in retreat and when they had wanted to follow after him they found themselves with a barrier. One that even she could not pierce with her purification powers or Miroku's with his sutras2. Nothing worked and they were stuck awaiting for Inuyasha's return feeling forlorn and worried for their friend.

Inuyasha ran after the evil hanyou wanting to slaughter the guy who killed Kohaku. The one who had killed Kikyou and all the other crimes he had committed. He deserved to die. And die he would if Inuyasha had anything to do about it.

He squinted his eyes because the miasma surrounding the woods was thick and he wanted to try and see what was coming for him. He stopped and tried to brush away the mist from his eyes. It was funny and not in the comedic kind that he were not woozy with the miasma poisonous effect. As soon as he thought so, the mist and the miasma cleared leaving him staring at deep blue eyes fiercely looking back at him.

"Gyah!" – he backpedaled, his face looking like a cross between surprise and horror.

"Hey mutt! Where's Kagome?" – was the first thing that came out of his annoying wimpy wolf – mouth.

"She's not here!!" – he snarled at him and then went still.

Something was wrong with him. He could feel it. He didn't feel woozy, so he wasn't poisoned. Was he hurt? No. There was no ache and no blood. So what could it be? Ask question, get answer. He saw Kouga narrow his eyes at him. No. Not at him but at something or someone behind him. He found that he could feel pain from below his neck and he gasped. His eyes squeezed shut and then felt consciousness slip away from his senses.

Kouga tried to grab him before he fell, but it was fruitless as it was obvious that Naraku had wound his tentacles around him. What was his plan now, he wondered briefly as he looked intently at the evil hanyou who dared to hit a true warrior like Inuyasha from the back –not that he'd ever say it out loud to the white haired hanyou with golden eyes and deliciously looking koinu3 ears. Before he could even manage a dodge he was thrown into a thick tree trunk and he fell.

When he awoke, he was aware of the throbbing of his head and the fact that he were alone. He checked his feet to find that he had forgotten that the wind-witch had taken the shards away from him about three months ago. He cursed as he felt around the knot on the back of his head and winced curling his mouth in an almost hurt pout. How could he had been so stupid as to let himself be caught unawares?! He immediately opened his eyes to find startled brown eyes looking back at him. He tried to scramble away from the creature in front of him and winced once again when his back forcefully met the tree trunk.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!! He's awake!!" – yelled the owner of the brown eyes and he found he finally was able to put two and two together. The demon behind the owner of those soft brown eyes that belonged to a little girl was no other than Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands. What was he doing here?

He didn't noticed he had spoken out loud as the tall demon lord said: "I was following Naraku's ugly stench. Have you seen him?" – he heard him ask. But the demon lord never asked, he demanded. He shook his head trying to free his head from the pounding and hurt, but he could no more than move his mouth to respond than he could give out an honest answer.

His eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered in a calming breath and tried to find his center. When he was finally able to see beyond the girl, he noticed that the Demon Lord had turned away as if scenting the air for something else. Then it came to him! Inuyasha! Naraku had taken him away and he knew not what had happened to the owner of those cute koinu ears! Wait—back up, did he just think Inuyasha had cute puppy ears?! No. That was a mistake. It was just his addled brain talking.

"I can scent Inuyasha. Where is he?!" – he was shaken to attention by the deceptively weak looking wrist that held him in the air and he frowned. He hadn't noticed when or how the demon lord had attacked him so swiftly. He must have _really _hurt his head since he was a bit confused about things like these.

"I don't know!! We met before, but then Naraku came and took him away. Now I don't know where he's at." – he in turn tried to grasp the wrist that held him suspended in the air, but was happy – although it hurt like hell – when he was thrown to the ground.

"Rin. Come." – and with that the weird entourage of the Western Lands' Lord left his immediate vicinity and he deflated feeling more than a little weirded out.

It was two days later that he saw something that resembled Inuyasha's haori on a tree's higher branch. He took it with him and went off tracking for anything that might take him closer to the hanyou. He was finding himself to be discouraged when five hours later he found nothing but Inuyasha's red pants. What in the hell was Naraku doing to Inuyasha that required the silver haired hanyou to be naked or semi-naked? He shuddered trying not to think of the possibilities or its consequences.

The next day he found that he could smell the fresh scent of water. He rushed and was shocked to see a naked body on the boughs of the lake. He ran over to the figure and found Inuyasha laying with his head cradled into a rock and his chest moving up and down in what could also been seen as easy breathing. He was either asleep or faint. That he was unconscious he could see very clearly, he checked him with his eyes but dared not to touch him for fear of what he could find.


	2. Chapter 2

Prey.

When the Alpha turns Beta

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are going to be a bit out of character… but this is why fanfiction is so liked by many of the readers. Few had managed to get Sesshoumaru's character to the tee in their fanfiction. I'm not one of those few… although I do try.

Warnings: Some boy + boy love. Expect a lot of drama and angst. And I guess a lot of male and _female _nudity.

Summary: Naraku is a twisted perverted soul when he decides to off Inuyasha in the most evil way. He wants an heir… only way he could get it were if he bedded a willing youkai maiden. That's really almost impossible due to his reputation and the fact that a willing female youkai maiden are even harder to find. So he gets the idea to make Inuyasha be able to bare him an heir. He curses him with fertility initiating something that might actually be far worse for him in the long run than he could ever believe it to be.

Part II: The seed

When Inuyasha woke up it was to a pain starting at the bottom of his lumbar vertebra. He wanted to scratch it but he noticed then that he wasn't on the branch of his favorite tree. He was actually laying nude beneath his haori and on the sandy bed of a lake. He sat up and his torso was bared for the person sitting on top of a rock on the other side of the lake. He lifted his golden eyes to look at the person and found a small audience of one very nervous black haired wolf demon named Kouga.

"Don't stand up!" – he commanded with a nervous twinge on his grave voice and Inuyasha quirked his head to the side looking like a confused koinu.

"I mean… I… you're naked and…" – he stuttered out and began to blush heavily. Of course Kouga had had a nice long time to ogle his naked body as Inuyasha couldn't tell how long he had been out of it or how long had Kouga been in the vicinity. Said wolf demon had had a long time getting used to the flawless skin of his said rival and could tell every crevice and every 'bump' on Inuyasha's body from afar. But the thing was lying down and standing up were two different things and seeing that taut deliciously little body in motion set an array of emotions and feelings that Kouga didn't dare identify.

"But we're both guys right?" – Inuyasha said his voice a soft tenor that had Kouga visibly stiffening. The wolf in his howled in detest as how much his inner demon wanted very much to sexually ravish the young hanyou.

"Uh… yeah… but don't you know that that doesn't mean anything?" – he tried to explain it to Inuyasha and could see that the poor hanyou was still very much confused. "Don't you know you're still too young to be seen by others naked?" – he began to pant as he tried to sit still.

He couldn't believe that Inuyasha didn't know anything about demonic sexuality. When he returned his attention he almost choked on his own saliva as he saw how the young hanyou was unconsciously rubbing his naked butt on the sandy bed of the lake. One day he was following after the girl from the future wishing to make her his mate and the next he's drooling over the young sexy _and_ naive hanyou that used to be his competition in getting Kagome's love. But he could sense that the new change in Inuyasha wasn't the only thing that was affecting his libido.

"I always take a bath with Miroku and he's seen me naked and vice versa. I don't see what's the big deal since we're both male." – he heard him say.

He stood up knowing that his fur skirt was tenting up but couldn't stop nature take its course and jumped over the lake to land right next to Inuyasha. "You're how old?" – he asked and Inuyasha turned to look up at him with an eyebrow cocked upwards.

"I'm 200 years old in a month or so."

"Oh really?" – he asked and before he could do anything of what he actually intended to do he ended up five feet away from Inuyasha.

"OW!" – He exclaimed and tried to shake the dizzy spell that had descended on him after once again hitting his head on a tree trunk that stood behind him.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?! Let me go?!!" – Inuyasha cried out trying to stop his older brother from hurting him and taking away Tetsusaiga, but he failed to notice that he was still nude underneath the haori that had carefully been draped over his body. Said haori had only been bunched up on his lap hiding his sex from the wolf and the dog demon when his brother had stumbled upon them from seeing him vulnerable. And when Sesshoumaru grabbed him, he made the young koinu stand up and lost the haori that had been covering him.

"You are as naked as a babe Inuyasha and you dared to tell me to let you go?!" – he heard his brother rage at him from somewhere above his twitching ears. He felt uncomfortable now that he were being hugged into Sesshoumaru's front with how his armor dug into his chest and how his brother's full male hand had grabbed his right butt cheek.

Sesshoumaru pulled him up to his feet and told him to grab onto his clothes and his sword. Then he went around him and hit Kouga straight on his stomach forcing him to balk out some blood from his mouth.

"The next time you dare to touch Inuyasha –_a minor no less_—I will slaughter you and use your hide as a rug!" – he hissed and then hit him across his head with his left hand forcing Kouga to once again go unconscious.

He was surprised to be told to follow him to an empty clearing still nude clutching his few possessions in his arms in front of him. He stood there calmly… too calmly even for him knowing that Sesshoumaru was menacing when he was quiet but right now he felt _safe_ as strange as it were to consider it.

"Now why were you nude with that wolf who was about to touch you like you were his lover?" – he heard his brother and he felt his eyes widen as far as they could go.

"L—lover??!!" – he stuttered and couldn't help himself from dropping his clothes on the ground and feeling his cheeks suffuse with blood making him blush heavily.

"Or did you not noticed how he were hunting you, courting you?" – he heard him ask and he choked as he tried to say he didn't know anything about that.

How was he to know about demonic behavior when he only grew up close to humans most of his life?! In fact, he wasn't even sure what he knew about attraction and sex and whatnot now that he were in this strange situation.

"I… I… I woke up lying there—on the bank of the lake covered with my haori and he was sitting—on a rock at the other side of the lake! I never—I mean I didn't know what he was doing or why he told me not to expose myself to him, so I… I…" – here he stopped because his heartbeat was erratic and he was nearing panic not understanding why his brother was looking at him like that.

"You what?" – he said quite stonily.

"I… I asked him why if we were both males… I asked why it was wrong for him to see me naked as I had seen Miroku whenever we had a bath together… so… eep!" – he squeaked when he found himself face to face with his brother who forced him to meet his stare by pulling on his hair making him arch his head upwards, baring his neck in all its glory to him as if he were begging him to mark him… or something like that.

"Has the Monk ever touched you intimately?" – he growled and Inuyasha whined and shook his head quickly hoping that his brother wouldn't get the crazy idea to kill the monk for some mistaken injury towards his virginity.

His hair was let out of his brother's harsh grasp but was not totally left alone. He quivered wondering why he felt his brother's heat so well and why was his butt itching so much!

"What happened before?" – he asked and Inuyasha immediately responded afraid of what might happen if he didn't.

"Well… all I remember is that I was hunting Naraku and then I was trapped in his grasp and his tentacles were holding me tight and then I… I guess he knocked me out and when I woke up I was at the lake… uh… Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"

His brother had knelt on his knees to bury his head in his abdomen. He was obviously scenting him but he couldn't tell for what or why. His naked abdomen which reminded him forcefully that he was nude, that his brother's face was so very close to his genitals and that he was feeling woozy and hot and he didn't know why it were so!!

"I have to take you to the healer. Give me your clothes, you're not allowed to wear them until they are purified or something…" "Wait here and I'll get you some clothes to wear."

When Sesshoumaru came back he found Inuyasha looking to the east as if he were pensive of what might have had happened whilst he were unconscious. He turned to see his brother frowning, his white eyebrows furrowing as they took the changes in his half-brother's body.

"Wear this." – he handed him a thin silk yukata that reached up until his talons. He tied the yukata tight hoping that no one would be able to tell that he was nude beneath it. He had been free before about nudity, but now he was actually scared of what he didn't know. He turned to see his brother looking at him with his eyebrows still furrowed and his mouth crooked into a frown that did not look very well on his handsome face.

"Where are we going?" – he wondered out loud when all his older brother did was look at him with a pensive gaze.

"To Bokuseno. He should be able to tell me—us something about your change. And then to the healer." – with that he took a step towards his younger brother and even with one arm he swung his body to him as if he were a damsel in distress waiting to be carried by her prince charming.

Sesshoumaru brought his small entourage—Jaken grumbling about the unfairness of having met up with Inuyasha, Rin singing happy songs about her caretaker and his beautiful puppy-eared brother and Inuyasha complaining silently about having to travel like he were a sack of potatoes over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He knew his butt was at eye-level with his brother's face and this made him really uncomfortable. Furthermore, there was a wet and oily quality dwelling inside his buttocks that made him—threatened him to move his hips in a decidedly squirming matter and in turn Sesshoumaru would squeeze his butt once or twice during the walk to get him to settle down. It was—he decided—not a good way to travel. Especially since he could feel the oily and wet mixture beginning to slide down his leg.

When Sesshoumaru set him down on his own two feet in front of a great old demon tree –he was so much bigger than Goshinboku – he discovered that the oily and wet mixture fell down as if he were peeing from his butt. He grew terribly embarrassed whilst Sesshoumaru looked the other way to glare at Jaken in a way that indicated that he should take Rin for a walk around Bokuseno's forest. Once they were gone, Bokuseno spoke…

"Son of Touga Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, who or what have you brought over to me now?" – he queried and Inuyasha trembled a little.

"This is Inuyasha… my half-breed brother. I have brought him because there is a new turn of events that require my attention. I have questions for you about the issues of this change that has taken charge in Inuyasha's body." – he stated in a manner that said he was bored, but his eyes belied his worry for the young one standing in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru… this is not a half-breed. He is a mixture of bloods sure, but he is not half-human." – Bokuseno intoned and Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow at him wondering what the hell was the tree was speaking of.

"Whadda ya mean I'm a 'mixture of bloods' but that I don't carry human blood within my veins?! I've always turned human once a month!! And this is Tetsusaiga… the one that my old man left me to seal my demonic blood!!!" – he exclaimed and at the end his voice cracked with emotion.

"I can see young one that you are your father's younger son. However, the scent you carry now has nothing of human in it. You smell of fertility and only males of the usagi line carry that scent. Even now – I'm sure – you have expelled all of your semen through your buttocks, I'm equally as certain that your prostrate and sac have left through your excrement."

"What?!" – he began to heave understanding those words but not processing them really in his mind.

"Are you saying – Bokuseno – that my brother has been infected with a potion that has left him looking male outwards but inside he's no longer male?" – he heard Sesshoumaru ask behind him and Inuyasha felt like his world had caved beneath him.

"That is correct Sesshoumaru. If I may…"

"You may." – he nodded and Inuyasha turned his head from the tree to his brother and back wondering what had the tree been given permission to do when he felt a draft. He was once again nude and this he did not like because the tree had grasped with his thin branches his left leg lifting it upwards as if showing his inner parts to his brother who once again furrowed his eyebrows as if searching for something.

"You see that he no longer has the scrotum and the two testicles that resided within it." – whilst he said this Inuyasha felt a thin branch touch his body where it should have hung his scrotum.

"Hn. Can this be stopped?"

"The change? No. It has gone far too long… I daresay that if you had acted three weeks ago, it might have been able to reverse the change, soon though Inuyasha will no longer have anything else besides his penis that would depict him as a male. His scent, his face and body features will change and his ears will get longer alike a bunny's. Whoever did this had at least a month with his body to undo what nature had created."

Inuyasha began to tremble as he processed what had been said by the tree. He did not think they'd go see the healer now as he was no longer a he—that much at least.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the opening caused by the split Bokuseno had caused Inuyasha to make and discovered that he could see an opening before the anal opening. He had studied the male and female body and knew of its differences perfectly well. He leaned closer to his brother's inner thighs and found that he already had the outer lips of a female gender structure formed. Thus confirmed what his eyes had seen before from a distance he separated and stood straight.

The tree let go of Inuyasha's leg and Inuyasha wavered on his two feet feeling nauseous and dizzy. The tree – knowing of Inuyasha's symptoms – conduced him to seat on a rock.

"Spread your legs apart Inuyasha." – he heard his brother command and he was instantly complacent enough to do so—so confused and submissive he felt inside his mind.

Sesshoumaru knelt on one of his knees and gently pried with index and his thumb and opened Inuyasha's outer lips. What was revealed, had Sesshoumaru inhaling the most sweetest aroma he could have ever smelled in his life. Inside was a tiny nub that Sesshoumaru knew of was a bundle of nerves that women had, thus called the clitoris.

"Bokuseno… Inuyasha has a clitoris!" – and damned himself when he could not erase the wonder off his voice.

"Is this strange to you?" – he heard the tree ask and he shook his head.

"No. Will erection make Inuyasha uncomfortable?"

"I do not think it will, regardless, if he ejects anything; it'll probably be a bit of water mixed with his vaginal fluids. I dare say that he could create both enough lubrication for his inner folds and to eject as if it were semen through his penis." – Sesshoumaru feeling his instincts rise over his reasonable controlled mind, bent his head closer to lick Inuyasha there.

Inuyasha whined softly and propelled his hips forward seeking more pleasure from Sesshoumaru's sinewy tongue. He, however, did not know what he was really doing, so taken in with his new found instincts that made him strangely subdued in the face of his emasculation.

Sesshoumaru stopped his tongue when Bokuseno sent an electrical spark throughout his body by only touching him on his arm-less shoulder and he shook his head trying to clear it knowing that what he had done was wrong.

"Be careful of what you do Sesshoumaru… Inuyasha has no pubic hair around his pelvis… this means that he is not ready for sex. At least not yet."

"I thank thee for bringing me back to my senses. However, I must know one last thing… how long do you think it'll take Inuyasha to grow mature enough to mate?"

Bokuseno scratched his woody chin and hummed thinking deeply.

"I daresay that if the being did this to Inuyasha in – more or less – three weeks, then he must expect Inuyasha to grow mature enough to mate in about… actually he'll reach maturity just as mating season comes about."

Sesshoumaru – uncharacteristically as it were of him – groaned out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Prey.

When the Alpha turns Beta

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are going to be a bit out of character… but this is why fanfiction is so liked by many of the readers. Few had managed to get Sesshoumaru's character to the tee in their fanfiction. I'm not one of those few… although I do try.

Warnings: Some boy + boy love. Expect a lot of drama and angst. And I guess a lot of male and _female _nudity.

Summary: Naraku is a twisted perverted soul when he decides to off Inuyasha in the most evil way. He wants an heir… only way he could get it were if he bedded a willing youkai maiden. That's really almost impossible due to his reputation and the fact that a willing female youkai maiden are even harder to find. So he gets the idea to make Inuyasha be able to bare him an heir. He curses him with fertility initiating something that might actually be far worse for him in the long run than he could ever believe it to be.

Part III: Meeting Kagome

Kagome returned home from school feeling the lowest of the low. She had not spoken to either of her 'friends' knowing that they'd instantly sic Hojo on her for another date she had nor the want or need to repeat ever again. Ever since she had found it in her heart that she had only space for Inuyasha, she knew that it were a waste of time for her to date Hojo. She was surprised to see her mother awaiting for her at the door… what could have happened?

"Mama?" – she asked concerned for her parent's worried look.

"This came in the mail… for you. It's a letter."

"A Letter?" – she quirked her eyebrow at this wondering who in the heaven's would send her a letter.

"Yes. I thought it were something bad from school so I opened it and read it, but it isn't. It's from a man named Yogensha. It said something about Inuyasha and his need of you in the past. So I prepared your bag for you and a couple of other things."

"Mama…" – she whispered not knowing what to say to her mother.

"There comes a time in every parents' life when they have to let go and let their children choose their own path… and I believe this is my time. For whatever you choose to do Kagome from now on, I will respect your decision."

"Mama? What if my decision is about staying in the past and never come back after the jewel is completed and Naraku defeated?"

"I will accept it. I am more concerned about your happiness than anything else. I love you Kagome… remember that." "Now go… time should not be wasted."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly and then left. She picked up her bag noticing its heavy weight but knowing she carried no books in it. How odd. She jumped into the well knowing that she was going to be in for a big surprise when she returned.

"Toshi no wari ni…" – Sesshoumaru let it hang for another minute so that all of those in front of him knew that this was serious.

The big surprise turned out to be Naraku's latest evil done to someone they deeply cared and loved for.

Of course, as if it weren't enough the mental anguish that Inuyasha had suffered from Kikyou's death to her reincarnation in Kagome, to seeing her walk in as a reanimated dead corpse and then 'dying' once again, he had to suffer the worst humiliation known to men… he was emasculated… his manhood sat there in front of them hiding from view his new organs that Naraku had seen fit to give him.

Inuyasha wasn't awake at the moment. In fact, he had been asleep from the moment Sesshoumaru arrived at the clearing with the large two-headed dragon walking behind him and Rin holding Inuyasha's head on her lap all the while she caressed his head and his not too small koinu ears. She was sure that when Miroku saw Inuyasha laying on top of Ah-Un like 'Sleeping Beauty' he was on the verge of passing out. Sango had gasped as she recognized the features of their friend behind the new clothes and the fur that was curled up around him as if protecting him from the afternoon chill. In fact, she had only made it out of the well when they entered the clearing, Sesshoumaru at the lead wearing an impatient but worried frown in his otherwise stoic face.

Now, as they sat around the fire outside the hut where Inuyasha lay resting, she wondered if she could do something for her friend. She had long discovered that she was in love with the surly hanyou. If she could squash Naraku like a bug, she would've done so immediately after hearing everything Sesshoumaru had to say. Kaede had told them all that Inuyasha had some pubic hair around his extra genitals and that if not tomorrow, then the next day; they would be fools to not erect a barrier to keep predators away from the village… and Inuyasha himself.

That was something that shocked them all as Inuyasha had always been the protector and now that he were the protegee… it made them feel a bit too unsteady. Things turned out for the worst it seemed at dawn when Inuyasha woke up just as Kouga arrived in front of them. At first Kagome was glad to see him if only for the sake of some funny diversion that always happened when the young wolf demon was about. This turned sour when he immediately turned to grasp Inuyasha's hands in his and said quite firmly…

"I will protect you if you allow me to mate with you." – Inuyasha had been pretty confused when he stepped out of Kaede's hut, Kagome could tell. Now that Kouga had said that, Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was not only feeling awkward at being treated like a girl, but that he also felt quite horrified at the idea of mating someone who was at one time a rival in love for her attentions. She tried to hurry over to calm Inuyasha and try to explain to Kouga – at the same time – that Inuyasha could not make those decisions in the spur of the moment, but Sesshoumaru beat her to it as he sent Kouga flying into a tree deep in the forest.

"I warned you wolf." – he snarled and when he turned away to see Inuyasha looking forlornly at his feet, he sighed.

"Did he hurt you?" – he asked softly.

"No. He just touched my hands. Sesshoumaru…?" – he in turned looked up to his brother with a blush on his cheeks and Kagome could see – as strange as it were to be – that Inuyasha trusted Sesshoumaru more than he did anyone else.

"Hai?" – he said.

"I think I've grown." – he stated in a breathless rush of words.

"Grown?" – she queried quirking an eyebrow at the flush that suffused Inuyasha's face.

"As in where, Inuyasha?" – she heard Sesshoumaru ask. The tone of his voice carried a foreboding that she didn't like at all.

"Above my—above my penis there's a lot of white hair. And… and… around those lips… uh… you know where; there is more white and thin hairs." – he stuttered quite a bit trying not to be embarrassed at being that blunt with his brother and with Kagome.

"Do you mean your pubic hair has grown?" – she asked with a embarrassed flush on her cheeks at speaking so crudely in the middle of the village where virtually anyone could hear her!

"Uh.. yeah. I guess." – he said in a whimper.

"This is…" – Kagome started to say.

"Shinpai saseru." – Sesshoumaru wisely stated.

"Is there something we can do to keep him away from Naraku's evil plans?!" – she cried.

"I will think of this carefully. But until then… I have to deal with a hard-headed wolf that knows not when to stop." – with that he gracefully retreated to the forest where he had thrown Kouga off.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha pretending to study but in reality was writing in her journal. She didn't know what to say or do to calm Inuyasha. She could tell he were frightened of the change especially how as the day transpired, many men from the village started to leer at him. Finally she could no longer stand the stares and stood up.

"How about we go for a swim Inuyasha?" – she tried to keep her face in a gentle smile as to not frighten him further.

He gave her a tremulous smile and nodded.

They walked over to where Sango was cleaning her weapon –this Kagome knew was her way with dealing her problems. She didn't talk to anyone and she almost failed to see them pass her by before she smiled gently and waved. They passed Rin and Shippou playing what seemed like a strategic game that the young kitsune had thought up to pass the time. They both waved at them and went on with the game.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and her heart tripped twice before rushing back into its own rhythm. He had done this at least once or twice since she had known him, but never in the face of others as they were still inside the village.

As soon as they made it, Kagome resolved that she really didn't need her bathing suit and began to undress. She felt nervous because she had usually done this alone or with Sango. But she had never taken a bath with Inuyasha. To this she remembered that Inuyasha still had those damn prayer beads around his neck and she frowned thinking how could she be so insensitive! Those needed to be taken out, but she would wait for the right time. Doing it on the spur of the moment would not be taken the right way and she didn't want him feeling like she didn't care for him.

"Ano… Kagome?" – she heard him ask as she turned around in all her glorious female naked beauty.

"Hai?" – he had undressed a bit, but she could see he were a bit nervous about disrobing completely in front of her.

"I… I…" – he stopped there not knowing how to put it without making her feel as uncomfortable as he felt.

"It's okay. I don't think Sesshoumaru would mind if you and I took a bath together. I'm female. I won't hurt you. You trust me right?" – she asked softly willing the young man in front of her to say he did.

"I… I do… its just that… before you always used to sit me if I ever came to see you bathing and now you stand before me wearing nothing and I…" – Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him fiercely molding her body to his.

"I know that sometimes I seemed insensitive… Kaede should have never given me the power to 's-i-t' you. I was nothing but a child before. But now… I understand the hurt that I felt whenever you were hurt by the spell." – she grabbed the beads and pulled.

They fell and turned to dust. Inuyasha moaned as he felt the spirit of the land, the trees, the wind; it called out to him. It lent him some strength that had been taken away from him. He felt braver and disrobed. Both Kagome and him entered the river to bath.

At first it was awkward, her butt kept bumping with his penis and her breasts always brought some weird sensations to his chest. He didn't have female breasts per se, but his body was lean in a way that seemed to spell out that he wasn't the regular male. He was much more feminine than her and his skin was so soft and sensual to Kagome's questing hands that she could not stop herself from caressing his chest, his hips.

Finally, Inuyasha dared to put his left hand on her breast and squeeze. Kagome gasped a little at the sensation that followed. But when she raised her eyes to meet his, she found intense curiosity glaring softly back at her.

"Inuyasha?" – she breathed out and Inuyasha lowered himself to his knees as the water reached them mid-thigh.

"I… I had never seen a woman's breast up-close before. Even from afar, you were relatively covered from my gaze. I… I notice there is no other difference between the texture of your skin to mine. It's soft and sensual. It evokes hidden desires in me. Desires I don't understand. Do you understand them Kagome?" – he raised his eyes to meet hers this time and she too knelt on her knees to hug him to her.

"I understand them better than you do… are you wet Inuyasha?"

"Wet?" – he asked looking confused.

"Yes. Wet in here." – she said to him whilst grabbing his hand and positioning it in between her thighs. She gasped when his finger touched her clitoris and pressed a bit.

"Oh… there… I… yes. I'm wet there." – he gasped too as he took her hand and conduced it to his own womanhood. She explored him softly feeling his downy white and soft wet pubic hair that hid his lips from the outside world.

"That means you like it Inuyasha. You like what we're doing to each other." – she said as she leaned her head into his shoulder gasping at the sensations that his questing fingers inspired in her as she tried to do the same to him. Not once did they noticed that they were being watched or that Inuyasha's penis didn't rise up to the attention.

They weren't aware of a tall demon lord looking at them as they explored each other. Nor were they aware when Sesshoumaru disrobed himself and walked over to them whilst they continued to pleasure the other. Kagome was soon gasping and trying to breath slower as her orgasm overrode common sense. After she came, it was Inuyasha's turn to feel how an orgasm would flow out throughout his body. His first orgasm ever and when he came he let out a whimper that startled Sesshoumaru so much he stopped just as he had reached them.

"Inuyasha?" – he asked as he stood naked before the two beauties, one with black wavy hair and the other with white hair.

Inuyasha looked up and found his sight focused on Sesshoumaru's sex dangling limp before them. He flushed heavily knowing this was the first male body he had ever seen since the change. It made him feel weak and at the same time a bit horny, evidenced in his wet womanhood – not only from the river's water, but from the previous orgasm he just had ridden out of.

Kagome also turned to look at Inuyasha's half brother and gulped. This was the first true male body that she had ever seen, her brother not counting. She flushed and tried to stand up but found that her legs still felt like lead.

"I… I didn't mean to…" – she stopped because her mind was still mush from the previous pleasure ride she had received at the hands of her only love.

"I think we all need to bath and then talk about this." – Sesshoumaru intoned feeling a bit flushed at seeing his half-brother and the maiden miko from the future nude. He could see the changes in Inuyasha and hoped he could withhold his arousal at bay. He didn't really want Inuyasha to feel more uncomfortable than he was surely feeling up until now.

Kagome dressed in long jeans and a gray t-shirt. She wore no bra underneath because she still felt sensitive and knew that if she wore one she would get wet and things wouldn't be good for her in the end. She turned to look at Inuyasha's long koinu ears and how he still wore the yukata from before. His ears had drooped to the side and in front, but he was not sad. At least his aura did not represent that. He was just pensive. She had noticed – in the back of her mind – that whilst he had gone wet in his private womanhood, his penis had not gone erect and she wondered why. Did this mean that it was just a bit of flesh dangling there but not really doing anything at all? She could tell now that he needed his penis to go to the bathroom, but what else?

"Miko." – Sesshoumaru intoned and she glanced upwards looking relieved when Sesshoumaru was already dressed in his usual clothes and not naked like before. She didn't want to know what would have happened to her insides if he had been nude before her again.

"Hai?" – she answered willing to show to Sesshoumaru that she was receptive to whatever he had to say, but that she wasn't backing down or scared of him at all.

"Aniki. I wanted to take a bath with Kagome. I… I… I cherish her a lot. She was going to be my mate before all this started…" – he stopped himself before he said something else that he shouldn't have said.

"It is not my intention to make you feel upset Inuyasha. I understand your feelings towards the miko and vice versa. However, she has to understand that you can no longer offer her what you could have before all this started." – he said as he knelt in front of them both.

"I understand! I know everything is different. I know I can never have kids with Inuyasha. But I still love him. I've always loved him. It's him or no one. I don't care if I don't have kids of my own, but if I didn't have him with me… I don't know what will I do if Inuyasha is not part of my life." – she exclaimed to Sesshoumaru.

"You and I… we are both adults compared to Inuyasha. Do you understand that if you want to stay with him, whoever takes Inuyasha as his mate… has the right to say whether or not you can stay with him?" – Sesshoumaru intoned.

"I understand. But… I've been thinking… surely you could take Inuyasha as your mate to protect him from Naraku. Right? And I'm sure you'd let me stay with Inuyasha…" – she trailed off knowing she had overstepped her bounds. She turned to see Inuyasha's left ear perked half-way up in interest.

"I could. It carries out more than that though." – he started out and then quieted down in favor of some quick thoughts about the issue.

"Do you think you could?" – he heard Inuyasha say and he turned to find himself ensnared in honey golden eyes glazed in hope.

"I could. However… you would have to submit to me. I would have to mate with you at least a whole day… the miko would have to be there too. Do you want to Inuyasha?" – he asked his voice a bit husky with lust as he took in his brother's alluring scent.

Inuyasha nodded quite happily and Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha's back to hug him. Sesshoumaru could suddenly understand that he was the best option to keep Inuyasha out of Naraku's clutches… however. However there was also the problem of dealing with two mates and the lust that rose in him whenever he looked into Inuyasha's kirei features. They were too beautiful and enticing for him to keep his cool.

"Then it's decided!" – Kagome squealed happily as both she and Inuyasha rose on their feet and hugged him.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He felt like he had just been manipulated by the priestess without much prodding.

"Gomen nasai aniki." – Inuyasha said as they stepped away from him. "We didn't mean to get into your space. We will be reserved next time." – he sighed when he heard Inuyasha say so. He _had _been manipulated. And somehow he wasn't that upset it had happened.

"We will start at sundown." – he stated and watched with curious interest at the way Inuyasha perked his ears one way and the other. Kagome's excitement was much more sedated than his brother's, but she was still flushing happily at him.

He hoped it all worked out in the end as he rose on his feet and went to meditate. He knew he would need a space that could be warded off from Naraku's spies. He turned back to look at Inuyasha and noticed how the yukata was a bit old. He would also have to give both Inuyasha and the miko new clothes fit for their new status. Perhaps they should take a trip to Bokuseno and have him as a witness in Inuyasha's mating.


	4. Chapter 4

Prey.

When the Alpha turns Beta

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are going to be a bit out of character… but this is why fanfiction is so liked by many of the readers. Few had managed to get Sesshoumaru's character to the tee in their fanfiction. I'm not one of those few… although I do try.

Warnings: Some boy + boy love. Expect a lot of drama and angst. And I guess a lot of male and _female _nudity.

Summary: Naraku is a twisted perverted soul when he decides to off Inuyasha in the most evil way. He wants an heir… only way he could get it were if he bedded a willing youkai maiden. That's really almost impossible due to his reputation and the fact that a willing female youkai maiden are even harder to find. So he gets the idea to make Inuyasha be able to bare him an heir. He curses him with fertility initiating something that might actually be far worse for him in the long run than he could ever believe it to be.

Part IV: Overseeing the mating.

He could tell Sesshoumaru wasn't used to the idea of feeling uncomfortable at the idea of sex. But perhaps trying to explain how things were to be between them to Kagome with him patiently listening to the side, was a little too much for his stoic disposition. Bokuseno thought he could actually feel the discomfort in the young youkai's heart. Even the hanyou was uncomfortable and this he could tell by the way he fidgeted. This discomfort was actually brought down by the fact that mating season was taking its toll on his heated body. His youki knew a strong male was around him which made his body expel attracting pheromones towards Sesshoumaru. His heart – as he had been told by Sesshoumaru's small explanation of what were the circumstances between his hanyou brother and the miko – was also nervous and this also made his body expel attracting pheromones towards the miko. He knew that humans were somewhat dense about their body's dispositions, but even he could tell how the miko was getting aroused by the alluring scent that came from the young man sitting next to her.

Both were wearing traditional white wedding clothes that stated what were about to happen between them and the strong silent youkai behind them. All the creatures in his forest knew that they were not to disturb them when the actual mating ritual were to commence and his other two servants – Sesshoumaru's servant had been told to stay away and keep Rin occupied whilst the ritual occurred – had brought all the necessary to make a makeshift camp with a mating bed made especially for the three individuals that stood before him.

"So basically, Sesshoumaru will mark me in my forearm whereas Inuyasha's mark will go in my neck on the left side and that will mean that I'm his mate but not Sesshoumaru's?" - Kagome stated softly.

"No. It'll mean that you're Inuyasha-sama's approved consort. The mark on your forearm will state that you're under Sesshoumaru-sama's protection." - Bokuseno stated quite firmly.

"Ah." - Inuysasha said.

"Is there something bothering you, young one?" - Bokuseno asked quietly.

"But I thought submissive – as you had explained before that I am called as – cannot mark another being as their mates...?"

"It's true what you say... for this will happen before Sesshoumaru claims her as part of his pack, he himself will have to induce an erection out of you, so that this way you will be able to enter her when she's ready to receive you in her womb."

"Ah." - he said turning the thoughts in his mind and then nodded understanding finally.

"I think you should start the ritual as soon as possible." - the tree demon stated to Sesshoumaru and the young Lord sighed.

Undressing in the eyes of another person that was just there to observe was hard for both Kagome and Inuyasha. For Sesshoumaru it was not. Kagome undressed completely and awaited directions. Inuyasha was told to undress only up to his inner robe that hid all his nude body from them both.

Bokuseno spoke about honor and defending, about protecting and caring, more or less the words an american priest would go about for a wedding and indicated that Sesshoumaru should undress and then lay Inuyasha on the bed.

Kagome looked on feeling embarrassed for feeling aroused at the sight of a nude Inuyasha laying down looking down towards the mattress. Seeing Inuyasha take up the position of a dog had her blushing deeply knowing that would be her when it came to her part.

Sesshoumaru loved the feel of Inuyasha's soft skin against the pads of his fingertips. His claws gently traced every contour of his little brother's body. He then acclimated himself with every spot of Inuyasha's body by licking him and Inuyasha's giggles and soft gasps turned him on more than ever, his manhood slowly beginning to become erect.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do when Sesshoumaru turned him around and began to caress his penis softly with the pads of his fingers. He gasped when his brother's mouth latched onto one of his ears and gently scraped his fangs on the outer side of it. He shut his eyes when he felt his penis begin to rise. He was startled when he heard the voice of the old demon tree ask him if it hurt him.

"N-no. It doesn't hurt. It... makes me feel..." - he stopped speaking abruptly when his brother bit his other ear lightly on the outer rim. He gasped and then moaned a bit startled when his brother continued his exploration of his body with his tongue as he had done before. And then... then he felt that experienced tongue lick his standing tall penis and he bucked upwards not knowing why he felt as if he were about to explode.

"Careful Sesshoumaru." - was the gentle admonish from the tree demon as Sesshoumaru himself began to tread into Inuyasha's soft vaginal lips.

The texture of the skin and the pubic hair was every bit as soft _and _thin as he had expected it to be. The skin there was beginning to get pink with arousal and he smirked. He lowered himself slowly on the bed with his one and only arm withstanding all his upper torso's weight and sniffed his little brother's sex. He watched with anticipation as Inuyasha's lips opened slowly, a liquid began to emerge from his opening and the tiny nub rose at attention like Inuyasha's erect penis. He knew he would be able to arouse him the right way. He hoped that the miko was taking notes because this was the way Inuyasha would obtain greater sexual satisfaction.

"A—ani--niki!" - he heard Inuyasha shriek when he pinched the tiny but really engorged nub in between his two claws.

And then... without ever having to do anything else but release some pressure and then do it again whilst he licked him there in that very special place, Inuyasha had an orgasm.

It turn animalistic soon. Inuyasha was turned over to his quivering limbs and then entered from behind. Kagome felt herself get wet at how easily she could hear the squishing sounds that Sesshoumaru's self-assured but kind entrance ripped Inuyasha's virginity first and then continued to move in and out whilst Inuyasha continued to whimper, moan, groan and thrust back and forth in rhythm to Sesshoumaru's erect organ thrust back and forth inside his womb.

It was when Sesshoumaru bit Inuyasha that said hanyou howled in completion and satiated himself completely. She watched as Sesshoumaru kindly sat back on his hind legs and kept himself inside Inuyasha's tender womb.

"Why...?" - she gasped softly.

"They are tied." - Bokuseno explained.

"Tied?" - she asked cocking her head to the left like a curious puppy.

"Tied. I will stay inside Inuyasha until I am sure he has conceived." - Sesshoumaru explained gruffly.

He motioned with his head that she should come forth now.

She climbed onto the futon and gingerly sat in front of Inuyasha's tired form.

"He is half-asleep. Start with soft petting to rouse him and then explore. I give you permission to do as you see fit." - she heard Inuyasha's newly acquired mate say.

She sat like _he _sat and began to explore the mystery of Inuyasha's body. She was curious now more about his limp penis and so she gathered the moisture that ran down Inuyasha's abdomen. She touched the head of Inuyasha's limp penis's head and was surprised to learn it had tiny hairs that felt like fur. She heard Inuyasha's gasp when with her other hand she began to tease his nipples into attention.

She raised her eyes to find herself caught in a sensual stare by Inuyasha himself and wondered why he shut them back down when she saw Sesshoumaru petting Inuyasha's ear with his tongue. And trailed down her gaze to see something white – was it Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama's that was suddenly twining itself with Inuyasha's previously not discovered bushy bunny tail? She was shocked when Inuyasha's penis began to get erect and then not being able to control herself anymore, she leaned her mouth and took him in. It was as if instinct and lust had taken over her. At first she had been teasing him only but then when his soft hands began to knead her breasts, she felt herself letting loose.

All the while this happened, when her mouth left Inuyasha's penis, she moaned and groaned out loud for all of them to hear. She enjoyed his attentions so much that when she orgasmed; it took her by surprise!

Her loins finally stopped quivering from a dual orgasmed with Inuyasha; she knew this to be true due to the smell and the feel of Inuyasha's wetness in her fingers, the wetness that even had said demon lord squirming in delight. And then... she began to turn herself around so that Inuyasha could take her when said demon lord said...

"You need to squat down on Inuyasha's erection. Otherwise you will not be able to endure both our weights when Inuyasha orgasms again."

She nodded and decided to take up this new challenge of sitting herself in Inuyasha's erection.

It hurt!

She had slipped when his erection pushed hard on her hymen and she screamed.

She even shrieked in pain again when she felt Inuyasha's fangs on her neck. He wouldn't let go!!

Sesshoumaru could not help her physically but he did say: "Relax or it will hurt more." - and this helped her a little bit to mitigate the pain.

It hurt a bit more and then Inuyasha flexed his penis inside of her in a way she didn't think he could do it and the rest was blown off its course.

When morning alighted into them, they were all snuggled into each other. Sesshoumaru warded off the cold from Inuyasha's nude form with his mokomoko-sama whilst Inuyasha's limbs tangled hotly over Kagome's in a decisively possessive way that left no doubt it was finished. Only time would tell what would happen to this threesome and if Inuyasha would be okay in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Prey

Prey

(When Alfa turns Beta)

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Naraku decides to get rid of Inuyasha in a way that would grant him something good from him as well. He emasculates Inuyasha thereby instigating new connections, new changes between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Kagome as well. Will Naraku succeed in making Inuyasha's life a living hell? Or will Sesshoumaru change that and help his brother defeat his biggest enemy?

:-:-:Part V: Privacy of the mind.:-:-:

Kagome woke up feeling at first disoriented. Then when the events of the day before came rushing to her mind, she groaned in pain when shifting brought the ache between her legs to her attention. She turned her head slightly and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru beginning to mount Inuyasha again. It was obvious to her that whilst the youkai lord hadn't ever thought of taking Inuyasha as his mate, he was now very much attached to his little brother. He seemed to not be able to restrain himself from taking Inuyasha again as she could sense that this was not the first time since before she woke up.

It was when the images of their previous lovemakings made its way to Kagome, that she realized that they weren't fantasies but memories. And those were in no way her own.

_'Inuyasha_?' - she asked softly in her mind.

A brief whimper entered her head as a thought and then she had two sets of golden honeyed eyes looking back at her.

_'Miko. You will do well not to enter Inuyasha's mindscape whilst I'm fucking him.' _- came a rough intoned thought into hers.

_'What?'_ - she asked confused.

_'Kagome... Sesshoumaru dislikes being – whimper – interrupted. Please wait until we're finished.'_ - a soft thought entered her mind and she knew without a doubt that it was her lover who had answered her.

Then it clicked.

They had spoken to each other without even saying anything out loud. They had mind-spoke to each other. She sat up gently wincing a bit when her sore butt made contact with a pillow. Even though she didn't say anything out loud or in her mind towards them, she couldn't help herself from still watching their act.

Sesshoumaru – she could tell – was enjoying Inuyasha's body too much. Inuyasha's excitement was easily seen whenever Sesshoumaru began to fist his one hand around his penis. Not before long, Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and began to shudder triggering a reaction similar to his in his young mate. When they were through – even though Sesshoumaru was once again tied to Inuyasha's body – they turned their attention back to her.

_'You wonder why I can hear your thoughts?' _- she heard Sesshoumaru ask her through mind-speak.

_'Well it did cross my mind.'_ - she answered dryly back to him.

_'Sesshoumaru marked your arm this morning... earlier. The way it was explained to me... well... since I marked you as my 'bitch', we are connected body and soul. Since I'm connected to Sesshoumaru for the same reasons you are to me... I'm the path that leads a connection for you with him.'_ - Inuyasha explained not managing to stop the flush that crept on his mind and his face.

_'Ah.'_ - she said as she rationalized what he said.

_'We should consider to keep the privacy of our minds intact. For this... if you have nothing worthwhile to think to me as that you have to invade my mind to say it, then don't.'_ - Sesshoumaru intoned feeling it imperative to warn her about it.

She nodded but immediately said something in return: _'For that matter... I hope you won't invade my mind to shift through my thoughts.'_ - so Sesshoumaru responded in kind.

_'It's only been a day and you guys are already fighting? Please don't use me as your shield. I won't be for either of you an accomplice.'_ - Inuyasha said quite firmly.

Kagome only nodded in response. Sesshoumaru cut his link towards her by using inu language. In the end, Inuyasha would not be dissuaded to dis announce what he had said before and Sesshoumaru admitted to himself that in the end it was a just way for him to be kept from being used against the other one either way. So he agreed.

:-:

When they finally ended the mating and Bokuseno deemed them ready to leave – safely – his woods, Kouga came about to speak to Inuyasha. He found himself wary of being thoroughly kick in the shins by an overprotective brother who he now knew to be Inuyasha's mate.

"State your business wolf and then leave. We are on our way to my shiro." - Sesshoumaru said but Inuyasha only frowned.

"I... I didn't know you had mated. I was kind of hoping you would have reconsidered my proposal. Anyhow... now that I know, maybe the next time we meet will be against Naraku's final battle. This time we will kill him for sure." - he boasted and then he turned to Kagome and smiled a wry one.

"Hope you're happy Kagome." - then he turned around and left them alone.

"I didn't think he'd be that much of a gentleman and leave like that." - Kagome intoned softly feeling a little sad at what the wolf might've felt when he saw that his previous and present crushes had chosen someone else above him.

"I hoped he wouldn't come anywhere near me." - was all Inuyasha said.

"Why?" - Kagome said as they began to walk a little behind Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome..." - he said and then turned away from her.

"Inuyasha's pregnant." - Sesshoumaru said without turning around.

"NANI??" - was her surprised shout.

"NOT so loud! Or do you want Naraku to come hunting for our mate?!" - was Sesshoumaru's hissed reply.

She apologized quietly but could now understand why Inuyasha seemed so embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry or jealous. I realize the purpose of mating season is to create babies." - she caressed Inuyasha's tresses with her hands and felt gratitude not her own wash through her mind.

"First we will get you clothes befitting both your new status. Then we will go to the shiro and get you situated." - was Sesshoumaru's response to their mind cuddle.

Kagome smiled mischievously at the thought that the Great Dog Demon Lord was jealous of the instantaneous closeness that they had. There was a nudge given by Inuyasha to her through her mind and she felt chastised.

"Gomen."

Neither said anything else as they continued on their way.

:-:

Going into a demonic village filled with demons and whatnot filled both Inuyasha and Kagome with fear. And it wasn't so surprising that Sesshoumaru made them walk a bit ahead of him so that he could see whoever tried any sort of movement towards them and diffuse any further altercations.

Inuyasha blushed when a demoness came out of her shop and bowed to them respectfully.

"I have the greatest silks prepared for your mate and his consort my lord. Please... could I try and take measurements so that they'd be able to have clothes before you leave the village my lord?" - she said all the while not making eye contact to any of them.

"Of course. I want at least fifty outfits made for Inuyasha. Inuyasha's consort needs at least twenty newly made kimonos. Any further clothing should be sent to the shiro."

And so came the grueling task of being asked to kindly stand in front of the mirror whilst they took to take the measurements.

Inuyasha was reluctant to let them do so... but after awhile he began to feel at ease. Something that didn't last long.

_'Aniki?'_

_'Yes, Inuyasha?'_ - came Sesshoumaru's bored response.

_'There are at least five demons looking in on me. They're leering at me. I don't like it.'_ - Inuyasha intoned softly in his mind.

Kagome was too preoccupied with the way they were taking her measurements to notice Inuyasha's mind speak with Sesshoumaru.

_'Ah. Ignore them. They will not harm you if they know what is good for them.'_ - Sesshoumaru said quietly in his mind.

Inuyasha tried but those stares still made him fairly uncomfortable.

:-:

When the seamstresses were done with the measurements, they asked the Lord of the Western Lands to wait please so that they'd be able to give out some outfits for them to wear before they retired for the evening. He acknowledged her wishes and stayed. It wasn't long before the men from outside came in to the shop.

Inuyasha took to stay besides Kagome. He was feeling too overwhelmed with fear to go anywhere near Sesshoumaru.

"Come here Inuyasha." - Sesshoumaru commanded him.

He went even though he felt like he shouldn't.

"Men... this is my little brother _and_ my mate Inuyasha. He is the son of my late father and his human mate Izayoi. Be certain that if you touch him unduly and unwanted, your head is mine." - he threatened and the men – although they so clearly wanted to tease their Lord about his choices – quieted.

"Nephew?" - came a word from behind the men and all others in the shop bowed.

"Ah... Oji-sama... what brings you here of all places?" - Sesshoumaru asked.

"I come bearing the news that your grandfather wishes to meet your newly made mate." - what he didn't say was that as Inuyasha's birthday date hadn't come yet... he was still a minor.

"Very well. We will make a stop there before going to the shiro. Is there anything else, uncle?" - he asked.

"No. There is none. Although.. I wonder why you have mated the minor and gotten him pregnant no less... his first mating season and you take him without consent?" - he asked instead.

"I'm sure you've heard of the bastard hanyou going around lately causing havoc everywhere he goes." - he said quietly.

"What does that putrid and idiotic anomaly have to do with these new turns of events?" - he snorted in disgust.

"He is responsible for Inuyasha's unduly growing up before his time came up." - he intoned softly not wanting other ears to hear him say it.

There was silence now. The men had left as soon as their Lord's uncle came around. The other man processed this and then nodded.

"I see. In that case... I commend you to bring this up with the council. We're at war now... you know?" - he said and then bowed to Inuyasha's surprise towards both he and Kagome, turned around and left.

"I know." - Sesshoumaru said even knowing he was not going to be heard as his uncle was now long gone.

:-:

They made their way to an inn. In which they all had to share a room and a large bed. Kagome sighed and said...

"This has been the longest day of my life!" - she said unbuttoning her shirt.

Inuyasha didn't answered and just turned to Sesshoumaru and said...

"I wish to take a bath. May I?" - he asked softly.

"I will tell the servants to make you one. Miko... a word if you will?"

She nodded.

"Inuyasha is our mate. You and I know of this. But tomorrow... tomorrow we will meet my grandfather on my father's side. He doesn't care much for humans. Some individuals he has gotten to respect over the years... but only Inuyasha's mother commanded such unrivaled care and he has always wanted to meet my little brother. The council did not permit this... things have changed in the last fifty years and they were somewhat lax on not sending an assassin to kill him."

"Your point?" - she asked.

"My point... Inuyasha is our mate where you and I are concerned. Where everyone else is to be told... you are Inuyasha's consort and sometimes no more than a regular whore to him. You do not know demon laws so don't go speaking your mind about how you don't like the current situation." - he forewarned.

"I understand. What you mean to tell me is that if asked... Inuyasha chose me because he didn't want to loose his friend. Right?" - she asked again.

"Yes." - he said quietly. It was quite sad that Inuyasha's love for the Miko extended far above 'friend' status. But he didn't have to intone that fact as they both knew it.

"You know... it is a bad habit you two are forming when you're trying to keep things from me." - Inuyasha softly said to them when he opened the door. He was wearing a thin white yukata that left little to nothing to the imagination.

Kagome was soon left breathless in the face of the seductive look that Inuyasha carried now.

"Perhaps we should go inside..." - was Sesshoumaru's response. He too was feeling horny at the look Inuyasha sported. He looked even more desirable now that his mate was with pups.

They went inside.

:-:

This time it was Inuyasha who took the lead in their lovemaking. Kagome was surprised at this, but she understood that Inuyasha was feeling insecure deep inside and he needed to assert some authority in this new relationship of theirs. Nevermind that this time Sesshoumaru just laid down before them watching as his younger mate made love to his miko. Kagome wondered what the youkai lord thought of this. She wondered if he had really wanted Inuyasha as his mate that much to be swayed to her plan that easily. Her breath hitched when Inuyasha began to lick her on her womanhood. When she fell asleep, she was still pondering on Sesshoumaru's feelings in all of this.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha regained himself and then laid down next to him. He wasn't an idiot as to why he had done that with the miko. He was still a bit frightened of this new meeting that'd be happening not a moment too soon. The meeting with his grandfather was something that scared Inuyasha so much that he was trying to get Kagome comfortable by making love with her. And then... being cuddled by his mate... Sesshoumaru could see it now. He sighed as his mate settled down next to him.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" - he asked softly so as to not awaken the miko.

"Un. I'm okay. Will-how-will Grandfather demand that I leave Kagome?" - he heard his young mate ask him in a tremulous voice.

He felt bad now. He wanted the confident Inuyasha. Not this poor imitation of his little brother. He cursed Naraku for his folly and vowed to make him pay. In the mean time he decided for being blunt. Lying to Inuyasha wouldn't be good enough for the pup inside his brother's belly.

"I'm uncertain of whether or not he would allow you to keep Kagome. Most of this situation wears heavily on me. I'm the eldest, I should know better. You are but a pup among youkai. It is my understanding that even as a hanyou, your first mating season as an adult shouldn't have come this soon. Perhaps in another century... nevertheless... Grandfather would most likely see it as a weakness in me to let you keep your miko. On the other hand... he could see it as a way to appease your young heart for 'forcefully' pushing in this mating with you." - he looked the other way knowing that what he had said would not only give away his current feelings for his little hanyou brother, but the truth as to why he had let being led into this situation.

Inuyasha was pensive for a moment before he treaded carefully to his brother's lap.

"I always thought it strange that you would let me be alive this easily without having another motive." - he said quietly purposefully not looking into his brother's eyes.

"I would not have pushed a mating between us. I _shouldn't _have pushed a mating between us regardless of the consequences. But I could not bear the thought of the wolf prince touching you." - Sesshoumaru confessed quietly.

Inuyasha nuzzled his head into his brother's chin in a comforting way, trying to let his brother know he had known and that he wasn't upset. They laid there, Sesshoumaru weaving his one arm to hug his hanyou brother and Kagome seeking Inuyasha's warmth after a moment.

:-:

:-:

When the next day came forth, Sesshoumaru was his usual aloof self again. Kagome walked two feet after Inuyasha only because the Youkai Lord had expressed the thought to keep decorum. She didn't think it was actually that but more of some sort of trick to keep her from being harmed. As to who they were supposed to trick, she was unsure if the ruse would work for the best. As they walked outside the village, and into the forest, she began to sense something strange. Up ahead she watched as Sesshoumaru's shoulder tensed imperceptibly and for a moment she thought Naraku was around. She stopped however when it became obvious why Sesshoumaru was so tense. A tall inu-youkai with flowing black hair and three marked stripes on each side of his face looked coldly back at them. She shivered imperceptibly knowing at once who was this commanding force of nature. Sesshoumaru's grandfather had come himself to receive them.

Not only was the older inu-youkai taller than Sesshoumaru, he was also broader. His eyes though were golden like the siblings standing before her.

"You dare Sesshoumaru! You dare to dishonor your father's memory by taking away your younger sibling's innocence! You are even more foolhardy than I thought."

Kagome gasped as at once the taller and stronger being, backhanded Sesshoumaru and sent him sprawling away from them. She knew that Sesshoumaru had not let his grandfather hit him, it was that he hadn't been able to stop the hit, or block it. She feared what would happen next. She was surprised however when an equally mirror image came forth and gently knelt by Inuyasha's side.

"Don't be upset little one. My brother will not kill your mate, even though he deserves it for tarnishing your body with his seed before your time. Take my hand and we will go into the castle. Your..." - and here she saw him wrinkle his nose a bit thinking perhaps that his disgust was due to the fact that she were human and wanted to rage at him to shove his superior behavior where the sun don't shine, but she stilled her tongue remembering Sesshoumaru's warning. "Your servant can follow us inside." - was what he finally said in the end and she sighed inwardly. Being a servant was something better than being called a whore, she was sure. Despite having taken a bath before leaving the inn, she was sure Inuyasha's scent kept in her body and this troubled the older male.

They walked away from the fight between the stronger male and Sesshoumaru. She could tell Inuyasha wanted to look after him, but that he stopped himself much in the way she had stilled her tongue before. She didn't dare to look at the fight, she was sure she would feel much more than scared if she did.

:-:

The castle they entered was much like what she expected the White House to look. It was white and comfortable and warm. The floor was hard marble and the rest looked like a palace she'd once seen in history books. It was too incredible for her to understand, but she quieted her surprise and continued to follow Inuyasha until directed otherwise.

"Ah.. so you have brought him forth... I had hoped that Izayoi would have reconsidered her dictate that she wished to be with her own kind rather than letting us keep the pup to raise him ourselves." - said a voice from up the stairs. She raised her eyes in surprise and saw a silver haired beauty that could only be Sesshoumaru's grandmother.

Then she shifted her eyes to the ground when impossibly blue eyes regaled her with a curious stare. She walked down the stairs calmly and when she reached them she turned in distaste towards the other male.

"Go. Kazuki, go stop Renshoumaru before he kills Sesshoumaru in his rage."

"As you wish my lady. Do you wish me to take the girl to the servants quarters while I'm at it?" - he asked softly.

"No. I can see that this will fulfill Izayoi's spot in our pup's life. Inuyasha seems to be too deeply attached to her for her to be a mere servant or a favored slut."

Kagome flinched at the word but said nothing fearing for retaliation. Here Inuyasha was as much weak as she was and just as powerless to stop the older female from killing her if she wished it so.

"Do you not speak for yourself human?" - she taunted and seemed calm when Kagome raised her eyes in fury but did not speak or talk back to her.

"Ah. I see Sesshoumaru warned you of my husband's rage. Rest assure. Bokuseno has told us all about the situation. The only reason Renshoumaru is literally kicking Sesshoumaru's pale ass into kingdom come is due to his inability of protecting his promised mate."

All the while Inuyasha stayed silent and did not speak. Kagome wondered if he was in shock over what they were both recently learning or that he was being respectful to his elders.

"I see." - was all she could say. Which was a load of crap. She didn't see. The rules of mating and whatnot in youkai society were pretty much in over her head and she was unable to comprehend what she had not been told or taught otherwise.

"You do not. If you did, you would have already understood that Inuyasha here is unable to correspond your affections profoundly. Alas, due to the wretched anomaly's meddling Inuyasha-kun here is confused. Be aware that the only reason you're not being killed on the spot is due to Sesshoumaru's fault. If he had stopped his tantrum a good two hundred years ago, none of this would have happened."

She was mute. There was nothing she could say and she refused to babble confusedly in front of someone so regal.

"Now then... Inuyasha-kun, are you hungry?"

"No. I'm not. May I be allowed to clean myself...?" - he floundered for a minute and flushed when he could not say the woman's name.

"Sesshoumaru is lacking as an alpha. He has not told you of us and he has not taught you anything. I'm afraid he won't be coming into your chambers tonight. **Sigh. **My name, little one is Hana. Your Grandfather's name is Renshoumaru and we're your late father's parents. Kazuki is your Granduncle and he's Renshoumaru's mate. I may be Lady of the House, but Kazuki is Renshoumaru's mate." - she explained without shame of her title or the fact that she was second to the other male.

Kagome knew that if she were not in the same type of predicament, she would have felt mortified or outraged. She didn't know which was worst to feel for someone as strong as the woman before her.

"I'll lead you to your chambers where your – what is your name child?" - she turned to Kagome for once acknowledging – silently if at all – that she had forgotten to introduce herself and ask for introductions.

"Higurashi Kagome, my Lady." - she said respectfully.

"Ah... then... what would you like to call yourself then?" - she asked whilst she led them up the stairs.

"Kagome is my aisai, Grandmother." - she heard Inuyasha say and was surprised.

"Truly? Then I will talk to both Renshoumaru and Kazuki and let them know that they should not insult your lover in any form whatsoever. Even if Sesshoumaru failed to carry his duty, it should not be taken out of you if you feel that you cherish this girl so much. After all, if she carries your mark it must mean that you have seriously considered things before any of this came to pass. And such thoughtfulness shouldn't be tarnished with insults."

And then she directed them to a very spacious room that held its own fireplace. Two women laid in waiting inside.

"Hikaru. Go and prepare a bath for Inuyasha and his aisai. Kaoru. Bring forth some fruits and some bread for them to eat after they are dressed. Anything else you need, Kagome-san... you direct your thoughts to them. They will do your bidding because it is as the Lady of the Shiro wishes."

And then – once again – they were left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Prey

(When Alpha turns Beta)

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Naraku decides to get rid of Inuyasha in a way that would grant him something good from him as well. He emasculates Inuyasha thereby instigating new connections, new changes between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Kagome as well. Will Naraku succeed in making Inuyasha's life a living hell? Or will Sesshoumaru change that and help his brother defeat his biggest enemy?

:-::-:Part VI: The Inlaws:-::-:

Renshoumaru found his mate awaiting for him eagerly in his chambers. That night, his grandson was told he would not see his mate for the remainder of the pup's own pregnancy. He forbid his grandson from even attempting to talk to the pup who knew nothing of what was going on. He was unsure if the pup even knew of Sesshoumaru's true feelings for him, but he hoped that the pup would miscarriage. Inuyasha was too young to be having a babe. It was cruel of him to want his youngest grandson – a vivid replica of his youngest son Shinri who was away on business – to abort the pup he held within, but the truth was that Inuyasha – even through all that had happened and was not at fault for being the victim in this – was still a minor in the eyes of the law and he was sure that Inuyasha would miscarriage. How much it would hurt the pup remained to be seen, but Renshoumaru didn't want him suffering even further when either of two situations came forth if he gave birth: the pup inside could be already dead thus infecting Inuyasha's womb from further being able to conceive at a later date or the pup would die a few days, months later for being too weak. That it and in itself would hurt Inuyasha more he was sure.

Inuyasha was too small. He needed to grow older and stronger before he could think of having pups.

"Renshoumaru... you're thinking again. It will resolve itself. Calm down." - his lover said.

"Do you think Inuyasha would abort?"

"I think he will. And soon. I'm also sure our grandson is much more intelligent than what he seems. Now... the miko... she could represent a problem Ren. She is human and she is pretty young. Except... she is not a lover to Sesshoumaru. I think you should try and talk to her alone. She is smart and she will give you a better insight on what has been going on before all of this mess came about." - he said.

"She reminds me of Izayoi. She has that big heart and the fact that she's willing to share Inuyasha's affections for his mate is a good thing. But... I'm unsure as to whether or not I can keep my peace and my wits with her. I'm still upset with Sesshoumaru and I don't wish to take my anger out on her."

"I agree. So why don't you let me be with you when you _do _question her?"

"That would be acceptable. Oh how much I wish Inutaisho had mated with Jin. If he had, none of this would have happened."

"Tai cherished his mother more. It would have been a mistake if he satiated his lust in his younger brother. With time – and if you hadn't pushed him away – he would have turned to Jin as you did with me. Like father and son. But what is done is done and there is nothing to be had anymore. The what ifs are too late in coming."

"I agree. Thank you Kazuki, for being my fortitude." - he said calming as his brother combed his hair with his own claws.

:-:

As expected, Inuyasha miscarriaged on the next morning. Kagome thought he'd be upset, but he seemed strangely complacent of the situation. She worried for him. All she could do was tend to her beloved whilst he slept away the hurt. She didn't dare intrude into his thoughts for fear of what she might find, what she would feel. She _had _wanted Inuyasha's puppies. She had wanted to be the one pregnant, but only now after Inuyasha's miscarriage that early morning, she understood that Inuyasha's pregnancy was a blessing in disguise. She was sure though that the next time Inuyasha conceived, she'd be the happy participant of the pregnancy. She vowed to cherish Inuyasha's children as if they were hers also.

Inside Inuyasha's mindscape, things were awhirl. Sesshoumaru wasn't being let inside Inuyasha's chambers for the duration of Inuyasha's pregnancy, but now that he had miscarriaged, Sesshoumaru was unsure if he would be able to go to him and comfort his mate. That Inuyasha wasn't saying anything was a huge letdown. He had expected to get – well any sort of explosion from his mate would've been nice. Expected. Sesshoumaru knew how to deal with those.

And then he was being thrown out of Inuyasha's mindscape by his own pain. His grandfather was about to thrash him again. It seemed his grandfather was a lot angrier than he had expected him to be.

:-:

Meeting his grandmother again, brought Inuyasha out of his complacency and said...

"I wish to speak with grandfather, please."

As unlikely as it seemed at first, Inuyasha's true personality had come forth, and Hana was wondering if Renshoumaru would let Inuyasha say his piece.

"If you wish so, it'll be done so."

:-:

Kazuki didn't know what to expect from the sight of his nephew – who no longer smelt of pups and pregnancy – inside his mate's study. He was sure that a conversation between grandfather and grandchild would not be held until either of Inuyasha's mates were to be with him. He could understand though the need to steady things, to take control of one's situations.

"Well... what is it that you wish to speak to me about Inuyasha?" - he heard his mate ask.

'_Easy. Take it easy, Renshoumaru. Do not push the child away._' - Kazuki sent his mate through mindspeak.

"I... I may not know of courtships and demonic rituals concerning mates and the like, but I do know this. I wasn't cuckolded into mating Sesshoumaru. In fact, I daresay I forced him to it rather than the other way around. At the time I thought that..." - he stopped for a moment looking to the side.

"Go on child. What is it that worries you?" - Renshoumaru said softly trying to convey to the young hanyou that he could trust him.

"I thought Sesshoumaru would let me be with whoever I wanted. Seeing as I've lived in the wild for a long time, I thought that he didn't care for me much."

He saw his grandfather looked murderous at the thought of Sesshoumaru hurting his own sibling.

"Now... I wish you to stop punishing him for something he did at my request. There's also the matter of Naraku who was the one who-" - here Inuyasha gulped as if he had swallowed something foul - "did this to me. I was concerned that Naraku would have tried to take me and make me bear him pups for all eternity or something like that."

Kazuki looked thoughtful for a second before he said: "You will no longer have to worry about him. We will look after that wretched and kill him."

"But that isn't all there is to it... he has the Shikon no Tama in his grasp. He could very well wish to become immortal! I'm concerned about that too. And there's also the matter of the adopted kit my pack picked up called Shippo." - Inuyasha began to feel distressed.

Renshoumaru bent his legs and knelt in front of his grandson.

"I see. You have been handling too many things that only adults have to do before your time even came up. We will deal with this, but you have to trust us. Trust us, my dear grandson."

Inuyasha tried to stifle a sob before he collapsed in his grandfather's arms and cried. He hadn't been able to ever cry and now with those great and strong arms around him, he felt safe.

:-:

When Kagome was told that – from the Lady of the Manor herself – things were going to be taken care of, she was relieved. And then puzzled as to why the Lady was speaking to her at all.

"Renshoumaru will not let anything happen to either of you ever again. Not you or your adopted kittling. I have been informed that you require training as a miko. There are no humans around here, but a human miko is ordained pretty much the same way a demon sorceress would here. So whilst Inuyasha awaits the arrival of Shinji and Jin, you my dear will train under me."

"Under you?!" - she squeaked in surprise.

"Of course. You are Inuyasha's beloved and we are in the same sort of situation. By the time spring comes about, both you and Inuyasha will be able to fight anyone who dares to try to touch and win the outcome of the battle." - the Lady said with a firm smile.

Kagome felt like she could cry in happiness.

:-:

Kazuki lifted Sesshoumaru from the dungeons that his mate had thrown him in and began to take his mate's grandson's clothing off. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to meet Kazuki's own blue and agreed to let his grandfather's mate take care of him.

Two hours later, he was forced into a simple white hakama and white haori. He was clean, his injuries had healed and he was fine. A little shaken by the fact that he had done wrong and that his grandfather had punished him for doing so, but he was alright. He walked after Kazuki with measured steps knowing that the male was taking him to his grandfather's study.

"Understand something Sesshoumaru. You've been removed from the dungeons because of your little mate Inuyasha. He pleaded to your grandfather to let you go. But don't think for a second that you're off the hook yet. You may be the tai-youkai for the Western Lands, but your grandfather is still lord of all inu-youkai." - Kazuki said in a tone full of warnings.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

He stepped into his grandfather's office to find his little mate sitting on a small cushion by his grandfather's side.

He instantly knew what his grandfather was going to say and he didn't like it.

"Sesshoumaru. Tell me about this hanyou called Naraku."

:-:

Lying in bed feeling thoroughly exhausted was Kagome waiting impatiently for Inuyasha to come back. When she had all but fallen asleep, the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru carrying Inuyasha like a sleeping bride. Kagome blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When the image didn't disappear, Sesshoumaru fed another image to her brain.

"_Move now miko! Inuyasha is in need of sleep!_" - he said through mind speak and she started before settling into action.

Then she settled to cuddle Inuyasha expecting the demon lord to the same to Inuyasha's other side. Except he didn't.

"I will be leaving now."

"Leaving?" - she asked quietly.

"Yes. I did... are you aware of what is going on?" - he said as he attempted to explain himself without sounding like he was embarrassed that he was being punished.

Kagome nodded. The Lady of the manor, Hana; had told her of the situation plenty.

"Then you are aware that Inuyasha is still a minor. I have done something very grievous to him by mating him this early before Mating Season."

"Basically, what you're saying is that Inuyasha is a 'pup' and that you're considered by your elders as a 'pup' molester? Right?" - she asked in a low tone of voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch, but he did tersely nod.

"Well... I thought this was fixed when Inuyasha got his... puberty hairs." - she said not knowing how else to put it.

"Physically he is older than a pup but still younger than an inu-youkai adult. I think you humans call it 'adolescence'."

Kagome nodded indicating he should go on.

"The matter hasn't settled. Mating season will start soon and... and grandfather, grandmother, Kazuki and my uncles are going to watch us mate."

Kagome blinked at the hesitation and then blinked again to try and understand what Sesshoumaru had said. Wait. What?!

"They are going to what?!" - she hissed at him not wanting to wake Inuyasha up with her screeching.

"They are going to oversee us in a mating rut for as long as it takes Inuyasha to get it out of his system. Which would be roughly... two weeks."

Kagome almost fainted. Almost. Who knew inu-youkai were that much of voyeurs?!

"We're going to be having sex for two weeks non-stop in front of all your family?! Is everyone insane here?!" - she hissed again at Sesshoumaru wanting to find out why this was going to happen at all!

Sesshoumaru looked back at her calmly before sighing and sitting down on one side of the futon.

"We are in agreement that you and I both are older than Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded softly wondering where he was going with this.

"And I told you that Inuyasha is still a 'pup'." - Kagome nodded again not sure she was following.

"So it stands to reason that they would want to oversee the mating to make sure we weren't hurting Inuyasha with our lovemaking."

Kagome looked non-plussed about it for a second before her thought processes caught up. She couldn't refute that. It was just that such a thing would have never happened in her time.

"What about Inuyasha's sensibilities? What about what Bokuseno witnessed?" - she asked instead.

Inuyasha wasn't sleeping by now. Their talk had roused him from Morpheus' sleeping spell and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering slightly at the thought that his grandfather and everyone else was going to watch him being taken by Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He knew then that both his mates were aware of him being awake, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Grandfather... would trust Bokuseno to know what he was doing, but he also wouldn't trust him because Bokuseno has always been partial to my father and by default, his son's. So whilst we were nomad travelers on our way to defeat Naraku, this was consented. But now we're back in society with our community. We are no longer beings without home, without culture... do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Kagome nodded, but in her head she was groaning at the possibility of being naked in front of that many people.

:-:

Inuyasha sat still while they – the servants – combed his hair, made him look pretty in a sense. None of his mates were with him at the moment, seeing as his grandmother was probably telling Kagome of the trials she had to pass before the actual mating began that Sesshoumaru had neglected to tell her of. And with good reason, since both Inu-youkai knew that if Sesshoumaru had told her, she would have been frantic in trying to prepare for the testing.

The servants had finished and he was ushered into a seat, where his grandfather sat at one side and Kazuki at the other, protecting him from the stares and any other danger as it so were. People he had never ever met before, came in and sat on the corresponding chairs around them, and the drums commenced their beating. Inuyasha was anxious. More for Sesshoumaru because his trials would be that much harder than Kagome's.

Kagome started her first trial with showing her skill in archery, this time instead of just trying to place her will into making dead center, she let loose the arrow and Inuyasha cheered at the fact that her archery had improved a lot. One by one, Kagome faced her trials with determination and courage. The men around her conversed while she did so and Inuyasha caught the snippets of conversation from them ranging from full appraisal to the teacher rather than the student. Once she had completed all of the trials set before her, she bowed.

An elder councilman of Usagi looked at her and twitched his whiskers from one side to the other. Inuyasha wanted to laugh at the sight, but he didn't. It'd be a mistake to do so.

"We recognized your skill as on par with Inuyasha-sama's mother. She also was an apprentice of Hana-sama. We are aware your training has only just begun, so we will accept you as Inuyasha-sama's protector and concubine for your skills. However, you have not shown us your traits. You must compliment Inuyasha-sama in that as well."

Inuyasha was shocked. Were they going to make her disrobe, right now?! He tried to protest, but Kazuki put a clawed hand in his arm and held him steady.

Kagome – it seemed – was expecting this. Thanks to Hana's words before the whole thing began, she began to loosen the white robe she had been wearing. She wasn't comfortable doing this. But she did so for Inuyasha. The men and women from the council congregated there, looked at her with critical eyes. Kagome could see some of the men looking more at her pubic hair than at her breasts, while others were more looking and examining her breasts, her face.

A servant came with a chair and she was made to sit – of course she sat primly on it – and wasn't surprised that they took her covering. As she looked around the room, she locked eyes with Inuyasha who was blushing lightly and she smiled gently trying to convey to him that she was okay, no matter how she wished she wasn't like this in front of so many people.

In came Sesshoumaru wearing only a white hakama, his feet were bare.

"What can you offer Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama? You are crippled." - called out a blond demoness.

Kagome frowned a bit.

"This Sesshoumaru would fight anyone who thinks they are better than me. This way I will prove once and for all that I am worthy of being alpha to Inuyasha."

The blond demoness leap forward into the arena and faced off Sesshoumaru. She raced at him with a sword pointed towards him, but Kagome was not amazed that Sesshoumaru beat the woman two minutes later. What did amaze her was the fact that this was the first time she noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't have any of his swords with him.

:-:

After twenty demons – both male and female – passed over to the arena and were subsequently put down for their efforts, Sesshoumaru's grandfather stood up and said...

"Explain to the council as to why you are logically the best alpha for Inuyasha."

There was silence and Inuyasha waited with breathlessly for the answer. He didn't really expect a love confession. But he did want an explanation even though it was he and Kagome who had 'manipulated' his brother into the mating. He knew however that if Sesshoumaru hadn't felt for him even a bit, he wouldn't have agreed to the mating.

"I am Sesshoumaru. I am the current Lord of the Western Lands. Only fools would dare defy my authority. I am the best alpha for Inuyasha because I respect his fiery nature, his fierce temper and his humane heart. I am not unafraid to admit that I am young and that I have made mistakes in the way I treated Inuyasha not long ago. I do hope that I am able to Inuyasha happy to atone for the grievous injuries I have applied on him. I only hope one day he'd be able to truly forgive me."

Kagome watched with wide eyes as he lowered his head in a bow towards Inuyasha.

"This Renshoumaru will accept thee back into the fold. You are worthy of being Inuyasha's mate."

Kagome breathed a little easier after that.

:-:

The 'mating' itself wasn't as 'troublesome' as Kagome would have thought it'd be. There wasn't that big audience she had been afraid of seeing. Only the Lady and Lord of the castle, the uncles and their respective mates were going to be witnesses to their coupling. Inuyasha waited for his instructions.

Kagome was surprised however, when Hana-sama said...

"Kagome-san. You would not be required to stay here tonight. Wear this robe as you leave the room."

"Not to be insolent, but why am I leaving?"

"We are assured that you would never hurt Inuyasha when coupling. It is my grandson that we have a problem with. Due to his previous involvement with Inuyasha before this mating, and how he abused him... we are concerned in how he deals with treating Inuyasha during sex. You will see Inuyasha in the morning."

And then she was facing the door of her room. She sighed as she took to the bed and tried to fall asleep.

:-:

All night was spent in torture. Inuyasha was sure they wanted him mad with the fire burning inside and outside of him with how they instructed his mate to touch him, to please him, to know his body more than he knew it himself. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pleaded – loudly – for his mate to take him, and he heard his grandfather grunt in approval. When he forcibly came onto his mate's stomach, having not realized that both his penis and his vagina had secreted the love juice, he looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and whimpered. He knew then that the night had only just begun.


End file.
